The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Crop diseases are major concerns for farmers, as crop diseases can cause yield reduction and economic loss. Automated disease recognition and treatment can start with capturing digital images of field crops. Many machine-captured images have a large field of view (“FoV”), such as aerial scouting photos taken at a distance from a field. In such an image, disease symptoms on an individual crop may constitute a minor feature of the image, which can often go undetected with traditional image processing methods. It would be helpful to be able to quickly and accurately identify disease symptoms from large FoV images.